


Paris with Thomas

by poxisafox



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: I cried while writing this, okay?Edited by my fiance! He's @Kaizer on here.Twitter : @sithisgay
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 42





	Paris with Thomas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiZer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/gifts).



In Paris, golden hour was unmatched with the view of the sunlight flowing across Thomas Lightwood's fair skin, highlighting his light brown freckles. Alastair Carstairs knew the same freckles peppered his shoulders and back, so light almost not even there, but that was one of the many beautiful secrets his skin held for those close enough to have him. 

A defeated Alastair arrived in Paris five months ago, and these last five months had been heavenly with Thomas, who, in his opinion, always needed a firm but loving hand to hold. Especially on nights, he knew Thomas cried himself to sleep as an empath. It was good for Thomas to be in love with him, considering Alastair barely let on that he felt anything at all. He balanced the sweet taste of Thomas in any stranger's unworthy mouth. 

Fingers laced, and Thomas who's breathing was so soft underneath him, brought Alastair a sense of peace no one could reach or destroy. Tangled limbs, whispered I love you's in Persian and English as Alastair marked Thomas everywhere as his own. 

Thomas never understood the looks Alastair had given him over the years at the meetings each family forced them to. Alastair was always so madly in love with Charles but devastatingly sad beneath his upturned chin and sharp wit, which almost everyone experienced around him. 

He lowered his snobby attitude for Thomas anytime he was near. He even would bare his wounds from training that day for Thomas to gasp in a panic over and adequately care for as they chatted, drinking whiskey and letting Alastair touch him wherever he pleased, both innocently but also not. Holding Thomas's arm as he excitedly explained that the complicated prank he played on William was innocent. However, when he held Thomas happily hostage on his lap, rubbing his inner thigh and nearly kissing him six times in one hour, that was much less innocent. 

It had always been what they did at these gatherings. Thomas knew anyone watching would have assumed Alastair was trying to make Charles jealous or cure his dosage of boredom or hatred for everyone gathered there and the reason for it, but Thomas knew better. Alastair was fragile in his hands when he held any part of him that breaking him was inevitable, but not for someone like Thomas. He took extra care not to step on mushrooms walking through a garden, fed birds without fail, and paid too much mind when it came to making someone feel more purpose than their heart was ready to handle. 

Often filled to the brim with feelings for Alastair, he always had been. Thomas needed Alastair's direction in every part of life. Helping Thomas to say no to someone who had already used too much of what he gave was Alastair's favourite activity. He'd smirk and bend slightly to get in their face and growl with a clear "no," smacking them backwards. Thomas always looked so wide-eyed at being swept away from the stunned or angry individual. Being stuffed in a coat closet with a laughing Alastair was forever as jolting as the first time. 

There was nothing like Alastair's laugh. It pierced grief and any mood you might be in. It was rare and light, not gruff like Thomas initially expected. Alastair usually laughed so hard he needed help breathing properly to end his giggle fit. Thomas would sit and watch him come apart at the seams and wait longer than necessary to help calm his lungs, which blossomed with sweet fragranced flowers of renewal when he was with Thomas. You could smell them, and when he touched Alastair, the sense of home and fireside tea nights with a good book together was so close he could feel them. 

He often reflected on their adventures as a pair over the years. Walking around outside in the frigid winter until Thomas's fingers felt like they were going to fall off when Alastairs's drunk of a father was being discussed one Christmas Eve in great detail. Alastair had ripped off Thoma's gloves to breathe on his fingers to warm them up. Kissing each one, then sucking on them slowly, lips wet and blue, making Thomas' heart skip beats. Not even hot rum in his cocoa when they got back to the house was enough to warm him up after his heart fell to stone when Alastair was wrapped in a blanket with Charles across the room. 

Thomas cried hard in his mother's arms. She got worried and brought Tessa and Will over to check him. The extra rum he drank that night made him fuss, kicking and screaming as his father held him down to soothe his tortured state. Feeling foolish after that night, he tried avoiding Alastair at all costs, but the bastard had used Kit to find him and spanked him so red and so raw he cried harder than he had that night. He didn't even ask Alastair back then why he thought he had a right to touch him like that. He just picked up his pants and sat down with him in silence, softly biting back tears at the pain of the action, which stayed with him for a week. 

He smiled, unable to help himself as Alastair's mouth trailed little bites all over his chest. He arched like a good boy, taking Alastairs cock deeper inside, gasping while getting lost in a breath-stealing kiss. His fingers did not shake when they found a home in his soft hair, tugging as Alastair came inside of him. He had such a full feeling from an afternoon of this exploding into his stomach, yet he could not bear Alastair's hips slowing. 

Thomas used to shake everywhere when they first started having sex; every nerve lit with terrifying adrenaline. Now he was blissfully expecting the way Alastair's nails found purchase deep in the flesh of his thighs. His hip bones sketched by his lover's fingers, his nipples brushed with hair trailing down to his erect cock where a warm mouth always enveloped it. 

"More," Thomas begged, looking up at Alastair's face, which showed a precious side of affection for him. 

"Bâsheh, eshgham," was Alastair's calm but joyous response to the request. "Okay, my love."

Thomas sighed, tipping his head back as Alastair's strong arm's held him as he pancaked on top of him in their embrace. He was suddenly overcome with intense emotion, kissing blonde-black hair as it caught his tears. Alastair was immediately responding with more Persian endearments calling him one of the highest, his golden liver. Thomas had choked on his milk when Alastair had first made him aware of the phrase in his mother's kitchen. "Jiggar tala" was a very honourable bestowment from one loved one to another, but he used it with Charles too, so as much as Thomas loved the way his native tongue dripped words covered in honey onto his skin, it didn't even taste as sweet. 

As if Alastair could read his mind and why he was crying, he uttered a word Alastair vowed he'd never say to anyone. 

"I will never tell anyone anything close to this. It would give my love too much power. They'd own every key to every door I possess. I'd belong to them, Thomas." 

Yet here, his cherished love was whispering the word over and over again to him, crying harder than Thomas had ever seen him. 

"Asheghetam, asheghtam, asheghtam.." Alastair murmured against Thomas's fingers, right over his heart and against his lips. 

Thomas repeated it back, savouring the most intimate moment they had shared yet, squeezing his eyes shut as the sobbing man slid out of him. He took a while to open them again. Thomas focused on Alastair, making sure that he felt every ounce of love Thomas held for him. When he opened them, black eyes darker than he had ever seen were seeming to hold onto their last moment of blinding pain they'd ever hold as Thomas saw what was in their reflection. 

Alastair held a small suede box with a ring black as those beautiful eyes Thomas wanted to look into for the rest of his life. Luckily Alastair was making that possible right now.

"Marry me, Thomas." 

Alastair slipped the ring on without another word, and the moment of holding back was no more as his soul exploded out of its shell, intertwining with Thomas's as he drew the marriage rune on Thomas's chest directly over his heart. Thomas felt like he could breathe for the first time in his life. The air before only okay enough to survive. Now the purity of this union had cleared his senses more than enough to demand more than that. 

"Marry me, Alastair." 

Thomas spoke, drawing the same rune in the same spot on Alastair. He placed his hand on it, accepting a long passionate kiss to seal their newest endeavour together forever. Thomas had more to do yet. He led Alastair stark naked to their balcony, putting his and Alastair's hands in the correct positions to dance the night away as the band under the Eifel tower played their first dance. Thomas couldn't tear his eyes away from his husband. He had so many vows he wished would tumble from his lips, but the words they shared with these looks spoke volumes. Their love was deafening. 

"You will never be alone for another second of your life. I will be with you always. If I should die, I will haunt you until you, too, are dead."

Alastair said over married dessert later in the evening. Thomas nodded in agreement. 

"You were worth every tear, every year, I waited, and all of my failed attempts at love. I shall never know another like you, and I will never desire to know." 

Alastair chuckled, welcoming his husband into his lap, spending the rest of their evening planning the largest wedding the shadow hunter world would ever know to exist. 

"When your father finds out I have ruined you, Thomas, he will kill me, and it will be worth it."


End file.
